Inner Battles
by Stuck in Dream Land
Summary: Adrian (son of Athena) is having inner battles on whether he should like Percy (daughter of Poseidon) or not. So what happens when a dance comes up? Will he realize that Percy means the world to him, or leave Percy alone on the dance floor? Genderbent! Male!Annabeth and Female!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so I apologize for any bad grammar. As you have probably already noticed, I am still trying to get the hang of everything. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Inner Battles~

Adrian finished his history report the minute Percy walked in. Adrian smiled, but on the inside he was a disaster. He, son of Athena, kept on having battles with himself. These battles were over no one else but Percy Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Her sea green eyes and midnight black hair made him completely lose control whenever he saw her. It was like he didn't know right from wrong anymore. In other words, Adrian Chase was head over heals for Percy Jackson.

"What's wrong," Percy said, "Didn't get your daily dosage of Percy?"

Adrian snorted as Percy smirked.

"Yeah, like I'd need that!"

"Hey!"

Adrian laughed as Percy pouted. As much as he hated to admit, he thought she looked so cute when she did that. As Adrian's laughter died down, Percy looked up at him.

"Are you going?" Percy asked.

Just looking at Percy's face, Adrian knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The dance? No way," Arian said as he slowly took his architecture book out of his school bag.

"Why not? I really want to go, and I don't feel like going with Troy."

He almost smiled at the thought of a grumpy looking son of Zeus and Percy on the dance floor.

"Okay. But why me?"

"Because you're Adrian, and you've been my best friend for like 6 years now?"

"First of all, we've only been friends for 2 years. Second of all, I would love to."

"Love to what?" Percy said as she tilted her head in confusion.

Adrian sighed. He swore she could be as dumb as a doorknob sometimes.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Seaweed Brain."

"Really! You are officially my favorite person in the world right now!" Percy said enthusiastically.

Adrian just smiled. To be honest, he didn't want to go. But looking at how bright Percy's smile was, immediately made him take it back. It was worth it to see that jaw dropping smile.

 **~Two Days Later~**

Adrian huffed as he looked at the little pile of fancy clothes he had packed. Hey, usually at Camp Half Blood he just wore jeans and a tee-shirt. He never really intended to go to the dance. Looking at his closet, Adrian still wasn't sure if he made the wisest decision. I mean, Adrian liked Percy. The problem? He didn't want to. He knew the rivalry of Poseidon and Athena, and how disappointed his mother would be. His mother would be ashamed to see him dancing with a daughter of Poseidon. But then again, it shouldn't matter right? It was his life, not Athena's. He silently encouraged himself, as he finally decided on what to wear. For the first time in a while, Adrian smiled at both of his decisions.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry, I might just upload another chapter:)


	2. Chapter 2- The Dance of Decision

**Hey everyone! This is the official second and last chapter of Inner Battles :(**

 **I will try to write more, but school this year is a killer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Inner Battles

Chapter Two- The Dance of Decision

Adrian sighed as he looked at the party atmosphere. Fate was definitely not on his side today. Of course, the reason fate wasn't on his side today stood right in front of him. There she was, as beautiful as ever. Her hair was up in a braided bun, and a perfect blue dress complimented her every feature. She was perfect, and Adrian couldn't be more pissed. She was making it very hard to walk up to her. Finally, after 10 full minutes of Adrian not being able to move, he went for it. He tried to pat down all of his golden curls as he walked up to her, but to no avail. Then she turned around, and Adrian could have sworn he heard angels sing. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and to him that was a fact.

"Hey Adrian, I was wondering when you would show up," Percy said as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"Sorry, this stupid tux is killing me," said Adrian.

Percy just rolled her eyes and stopped dragging Adrian when they reached the dance floor. They talked and Percy laughed, giving Adrian just a hint of her pearl white smile. Everything was going great, until a slow song came on.

"Oh no," Adrian thought, "This was the part that I was worried about."

As usual, Adrian wasn't wrong. His hands started to sweat, and he kept on blushing when they made eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. "You look a little sick."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm um fine." Adrian replied.

"So are we going to dance, or are we going to stand here awkwardly?" Percy questioned.

"Stand here awkwardly?"

"Yeah, no wise boy."

Adrian could have sworn that sweat rolled down his face as Percy led him to the dance floor. It just wasn't fair. She's so calm about _this_ , and he is literally driving himself nuts! When they finally got to the dance floor, Percy put her arms around his neck. He hesitantly put his arms on her waist. They were both practically nose to nose. He tried to focus on anything else _but_ Percy. He watched Troy dancing with a bunch of girls (and almost rolled his eyes), and Clarence push a poor kid onto the dance floor. Then he realized his flaw. He eyes searched so much, that they landed right onto Percy's. His breathing hitched, and Percy's eyes (for some reason) became dilated. Eventually, the song stopped. Both looked at each other in a different way. Suddenly, Adrian came up with an idea.

"Percy," Adrian whispered. "Come, I want to show you something."

Before Percy could utter a word, he grabbed her hand and ran. They ran, and ran, and ran until they reached their destination. The destination was a part of camp that Percy was unfamiliar with.

"This is so pretty," Percy smiled. "But why did you bring me here?"

"I want to tell you something."

Percy made a 'go on' gesture with her hands.

"Percy, when I first saw you, I didn't know how much you would mean to me. Over time, I came to like you more and more. Me knowing the rivalry stopped any feeling I had for you from becoming stronger. At least, that was my plan. Nevertheless, you mean a lot to me… and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to try it out?"

The next thing he knew, he was in the floor being hugged by Percy.

"Adrian, only an idiot would say no to that." Percy replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Bye guys! See you all next Story!**


End file.
